Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Scott
Scott, described as The Devious One, is a contestant on Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage Scott first appeared in episode one when Chris asked him if he was interesting. Scott responded by saying he likes to cause drama and destroy people's lives. He was later placed on Team Collectors with Zoey, Mike, Cameron and Anne Maria. In episode two, Scott was annoyed with Zoey and Mike's constant flirting and said that they were the weakest links. During the tightrope challenge, Scott was confused when Mike and Zoey made it to the other side of the falls, eventually eliminating him from the challenge. He didn't care when Cameron and Lightning traded teams. Later, Zoey lost the challenge for the team, sending him and his team to elimination. At the elimination ceremony, Scott received the first ticket while Zoey was eliminated. In episode three, Scott was sure that since Zoey's gone, the team would do a better job with the challenge and added that Mike was insane. When it came to the rowing challenge, Scott and his team joined forces with Team Holmes to go across the river, but the boat broke apart, causing Scott to be the only person from his team to make it to the other side, making him to compete in the second challenge alone. However, when Brick ate all the food first, he attempts to eat but Staci barfed at his face. This caused him to cheat and saved himself from elimination. In episode four, Scott tried to manipulate Jo and Courtney, but was only able to get through Jo. When the lights went off, he cried for Jo to hold him. Afterwards, he pointed out that there where footprints going to the storage room, leading him, Dawn, Anne Maria, Jo, Sam and Brick there. After they went to the storage room and Sam went missing, Scott and the others accused Anne Maria that she was the killer and tied her up so she didn't do too much harm to the others. But, after the lights went off again, Scott revealed himself as the killer, pushed Jo out of the train and tried to escape, but Dawn and Brick were able to catch him. Later, Chris gave Scott immunity and sent him to first class with Team Stowaways. At the elimination ceremony, Jo was voted off and when she tried to hold on, Scott pushed her off. In episode five, Scott was happy to hear that someone will debut to the losing team if they win the challenge, saying that he wants to eliminate her. During the challenge, Scott didn't bother climbing up the ice mountain, but when Mike (as a Jersey boy) said to Anne Maria that there's free hairspray on the top of the mountain, Anne Maria grabs Scott and Lightning and runs to the top of the mountain on time. When it came to the sled racing challenge, Scott insults Team Holmes for losing two members and eventually beat them for the second place mark. In episode six, Sam reveals that Scott thought that Dakota was cute, which lead to Dakota to kiss him and Lightning repeatedly. He didn't care when Mike traded teams with Brick, but he didn't want to pull the sleigh during the challenge. However, Scott jumped off the sleigh just to attack Courtney, giving him team a disadvantage. However, Team Collectors were able to win their first challenge after he crossed the finish line. In episode seven, Scott enjoyed his team's first time in first class. But, when he discovered that Anne Maria was the only female on the team, he wanted to eliminate her so he has an all guys team and competition. When Chris announced the Awake-A-Thon, he was amazed to see the secret lobby and overheard Dawn and Dakota's conversation, saying that if he eliminates Anne Maria, they wouldn't have a chance. When he tries to talk to his teammates, Scott walked away from them as they scared him a bit. However, when he tries to talk to Dakota and Dawn, Dakota knocked him out, causing Team Stowaways to be disqualified and having Team Collectors to win Sam and the challenge. In episode eight, Scott was determined to eliminated Anne Maria, so he decides to push her (along with Sam, Lightning and Dawn) down the waterfall, which eventually got her removed from the game. When he heard about her elimination, he was delighted. In the following episode, Scott was able to cross the finish line with his only teammate left (Brick) and win the challenge. Afterwards, the team agreed to have Scott to choose either Zoey or B to have on their team. However, as the others wanted B, he wanted Zoey. In episode ten, Scott choose Zoey to have on his team, so he can eliminate her faster. When the team found out about the cliff to Area 51, Scott refused to jump, but they were able to jump off together. Inside the storage room, Scott was being followed by Dakota, who was seeing what Scott found. However, when he escaped to the train, Dakota took the laser gun he found and used it to win the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Scott and Zoey were in the bottom two, but Sam quit the game, saving the two from future elimination. In episode eleven, Scott told his team about Dakota and Dawn's plans to eliminate the guys, so he tries to make a plan to eliminate them. His team was able to make it to the stadium before the other team was able to. When it came to the challenge, him and Zoey were jumpers and they were lucky when Dakota and Leshawna fell through the board, which lead them to win immunity. In episode twelve, Scott was one of the only contestant not to be excited to be going to Hollywood, as he stated that Dakota will take advantage of Hollywood to win the challenge. When they had to steal a star, Scott and his team decided to steal Lady Gaga's star instead. However, it took them most of the challenge to take the star and in the end, they lost the challenge since Team Stowaways had more to offer. In the elimination ceremony, Scott stole Brick's immunity ticket and used it to save himself from elimination, but eliminated Brick in the process. In episode thirteen, Scott and his remaining teammates (Lightning and Zoey) were sent to first class without a reason, however they soon found out that they made the merge. In Texas, Scott wasn't too excited when Trent came back, but he enjoyed his return since it gave the guys more of an advantage. When it came to the board jumping challenge, Scott pushed Trent and Leshawna off the board, but he ended up being pushed off by Dakota, though he grabs her hand and pulls her down with her. In the shoot-off challenge, Scott faced off against Dawn in the first round, Scott accidentally hits Chef but successfully hits Dawn. However in the second round, he loses to Dakota after missing her. In the final challenge between Zoey and Dakota, Scott shoots Dakota's hair, which lead her to win the challenge and eventually chased him around with a horse shoe. In the elimination ceremony, Scott was in the bottom two with Zoey, but he was given the last ticket while Zoey was eliminated. In episode fourteen, Scott asks if there was another murder-mystery challenge, since he disliked those type of challenges. But, it was revealed that there is a Questioner Challenge by Mrs. Sippi (who's actually Chef in a dress). Scott got the first challenge right by saying that Mike went to the bathroom in his pants while at school, embarrassing Mike in the process. However, Scott was embarrassed when Dawn revealed that he went to town in his underwear one day and Leshawna revealed that he's a book burner. However, he got his revenge at Leshawna when he revealed that she farted during cheer practice. When it came to the second part of the challenge, Scott was the first taken out of the challenge when his boat (an old table) started to sink, causing him to lose the challenge. However, he was safe from the elimination and watched Dakota (dressed like Zoey to fool Mike) be eliminated when he revealed that she tried to break Mike's heart by dressing like Zoey. In episode fifteen, Scott was awaken by Lightning's shouting and told him to shut up, saying that he needed to get his sleep, however when the lights went out, Scott, Trent and Lightning went to the next room to see Leshawna and Dawn. After Dawn and Trent went missing, Scott said that he'll remain where he is while Leshawna said she'll stay with him. After Lightning went missing, he and Leshawna both agreed on hunting down Chris and stealing the money. However, when they found him, they were ambushed by train robbers and he was taken away while Leshawna (in fear of her life), left Scott behind. In episode sixteen, Scott was first shown being carried to the robber's hideout, where he met up with the other contestants. After the robbers left, he told the others that Leshawna quit and they need to escape, in which Dawn helped him and the others with. Afterwards, Scott put his trust into Mike to help get him out of there and get him back to the train safely. However, he didn't like the cave and walking around there idea the survivor instant Mike had. However, it safely got him and the others back to the train. However, at the elimination, Scott, Trent and Mike's persona Zoey voted Lightning off the show and he didn't care when Trent was eliminated. He made the final three with Mike and Dawn. He won in the next episode. Category:Last Stop on the Total Drama Train Category:Team Collectors